Jakubgil
thumb|100px|Dawny awatar Jakubgila Jakubgil (właściwie Jakub Gil) – jeden z czołowych twórców machinimy w Gothic. Jest jednym z najpopularniejszych reżyserów w machinimie na silniku Gothica. Ma około 7000 widzów. Multilaureat Oskarów i Złotych Innosów w różnych kategoriach. Historia Swoje konto założył 25 lutego 2008. Wkrótce potem wydał pierwszy film – Rafael Nadal – Best Moments, ale został on zablokowany z powodu praw autorskich. Pierwszy film z Gothica wysłał natomiast 14 sierpnia 2009. Jego pierwszym studiem filmowym było "Dragonfox Studio", do którego dołączył w okolicach sierpnia 2009 roku. Niedługo później Jakub opuścił studio. W miarę upływu czasu jego popularność rosła i 15 listopada 2009 roku został przyjęty do "Blades Company". Data opuszczenia studia nie jest znana. Wkrótce jego popularność zaczęła rosnąć. Trzyodcinkowy cykl "Gothic: Cienie prawdy" wydawany w dniach 31 maja, 2 i 5 czerwca zrobił prawdziwą "furorę" w świecie machinimy. 17 czerwca 2010 Jakub dołączył do jednego z największych studiów na YouTube - Mad Goth. 5 sierpnia w internecie pojawił się prolog kolejnego znakomitego cyklu, zdobywcy Złotego Oskara 2011 za najlepszy film poważny – "Gothic: Alchemika". Cykl miał siedem odcinków plus prolog, w tym dwa różne zakończenia. Jednak po wydaniu pierwszego odcinka tegoż serialu Jakub opuścił Studio Mad Goth. Tę serię zakończył 4 maja 2011. W dorobku Jakuba znajduje się również kilka teledysków (Gothic: POKEMON). Należy także wspomnieć o serii sklejanek inspirowanych "Sklejamy" Eziego39 zatytułowanej "Gothic: Origami", która ma 17 epizodów i również została nagrodzona. Jego komedie również cieszą się uznaniem różnych osób znanych w kręgach machinimy. Sam Jakub rzadko komentuje machinimowe filmy, jednak jest powszechnie uznawany za jednego z najlepszych reżyserów w historii. Zniknięcie Po 25 grudnia 2010 roku, Jakub zrobił sobie przerwę w kręceniu filmów, jednak pozostał aktywny. Natomiast niedługo po przesłaniu 13. epizodu "Origami", zniknął i nie okazywał żadnych oznak życia. Wiele osób spekulowało, że odszedł, zniknął. Niektórzy żartobliwie porównywali jego zniknięcie do zniknięcia JJayJokera i śmiano się, że "jakubgil nie rzyje", niektórzy członkowie Gildii Chrząszczy rozsiewali plotki, że został on potrącony przez pociąg. Po długim okresie nieobecności, Jakub wrócił we wrześniu 2012 ze znakomitą komedią Zachcianki Garonda. Jego powrót wywołał radość i zdumienie w wielu kręgach. Filmy Jakuba w Gothicu Wymienione są filmy, które są dostępne obecnie na kanale Jakubgila w kolejności chronologicznej. # Gothic II NK: Walka z Krukiem (31.08.09) # Gothic Noc w Starym Obozie (08.09.09) # Leopold (Angry German Kid) gra w Gothica II (20.09.09) # Gothic: POKEMON (30.09.09) # Gothic 2 - GothicCard (MasterCard) (02.10.09) # Gothic Święta TRAILER (25.11.09) # Gothic ŚWIĘTA odcinek 1 (01.12.09) # Gothic ŚWIĘTA odcinek 2 (02.12.09) # Gothic ŚWIĘTA odcinek 3 (05.12.09) # Gothic ŚWIĘTA odcinek 4 (09.12.09) # Gothic ŚWIĘTA odcinek 5 (13.12.09) # Gothic ŚWIĘTA odcinek 6 (15.12.09) # Gothic ŚWIĘTA odcinek 7 (19.12.09) # Gothic - Zemsta Gomeza (10.01.10) # Gothic - Gniew Innosa (15.01.10) # Gothic - Jak to było [Trailer (28.01.10)] # Gothic - Jak to było [Odcinek 1 (30.01.10)] # Gothic Music Video - Pompeii (05.02.10) # Gothic Music Video - Herr Mannelig (05.02.10) # Gothic Opening (14.02.10) # Gothic Origami [epizod 1 (16.02.10)] # Lord Hagen vs Lee (13.03.10, stworzony 06.09.09) # Gothic Origami [epizod 2 (29.03.10)] # Gothic Noc w Obozie Bractwa (11.04.10) # Gothic Origami [epizod 3 (22.04.10) # Gothic - Przemowa Lee (02.05.10) # Gothic - You are a Pirate (04.05.10) # Gothic Origami [epizod 4 (07.05.10)] # Gothic Origami [epizod 5 (22.05.10) # Gothic: Cienie Prawdy [TRAILER (30.05.10)] # Gothic: Cienie Prawdy [Część 1 (31.05.10)] # Gothic: Cienie Prawdy [Część 2 (02.06.10)] # Gothic: Cienie Prawdy [Część 3 (05.06.10)] # Gothic - Historia eziego39 (16.06.10) # Gothic - Straaszna Wieża (19.06.10) # Gothic 2 NK - Opening (20.06.10) # Gothic: Alchemik [Prolog (05.08.10)] # Gothic: Alchemik [Część 1 (11.08.10)] # Gothic Origami [Epizod 6 (12.08.10)] # Gothic: Alchemik [Część 2 (05.09.10)] # Gothic: Alchemik [Część 3 (24.09.10)] # Gothic: Alchemik [Część 4 (02.10.10)] # Gothic Origami [Epizod 7 (23.10.10)] # Gothic: Alchemik [Część 5 (30.10.10)] # Gothic: Alchemik [Część 6: Kuriozum (10.11.10)] # Gothic Origami [Epizod 8 (01.12.10)] # Gothic ŚWIĘTA [Odcinek 8 (24.12.10)] # Gothic Origami [Epizod 9 (04.03.11)] # Gothic: Alchemik [Część 6: Pierścień (04.05.11)] # Gothic Origami [Epizod 10 (14.06.11)] # Gothic Origami [Epizod 11 (28.08.11)] # Gothic Origami [Epizod 12 (02.11.2011)] # Gothic - Arkana Śmierci [Część 1 (02.01.2012)] # Gothic - Arkana Śmierci [Część 2 (06.01.2012)] # Gothic - Rozdałem Kiełbasę (14.01.2012) # Gothic - Arkana Śmierci [Część 3 (19.01.2012)] # Gothic - Przygody Nitka i Sznura PL/ENG (sub) (14.03.2012) # Gothic Origami [Epizod 13 (27.03.2012)] # Gothic 2NK - Zachcianki Garonda [Część 1 (25.09.2012)] # Gothic 2NK - Zachcianki Garonda [Część 1 (25.09.2012)] # Gothic Origami [Epizod 14 (19.11.2012)] # Gothic 2NK - Zły dzień Rangara (31.12.2013) # Gothic Origami [Epizod 15 (25.03.2014)] # Gothic Origami [Epizod 16 (08.06.2014)] # Gothic 2NK - Wybraniec Bogów (20.08.2014) # Gothic 2NK - Tytoń Abuyina (16.09.2014) # Gothic Origami [Epizod 17 (15.12.2014)] # Gothic 2 NK - Obłąkany [Trailer (03.01.2015)] # Gothic 2 NK - Obłąkany [Epizod 1 (10.01.2015)] # Gothic 2 NK - Obłąkany [Epizod 2 (03.07.2015)] # Gothic 2 NK - Obłąkany [Epizod 3 (04.12.2015)] # Gothic Origami [Epizod 18 (02.05.2016) # Gothic 2NK - Zachcianki Garonda II (12.09.2016) # Gothic RAP - Łój Kretoszczura (07.08.2017) # Gothic 2 NK - Obłąkany [Epizod 4 (01.01.2018)] Wyróżnienia * "Cienie Prawdy" - wygrana w letnim konkursie studia Shadow Squad. * Złoty Oskar 2011 dla "Alchemika" w kategorii "Najlepszy film poważny". * Złoty Oskar 2011 dla "Origami" w kategorii "Najlepsza sklejanka". * Złoty Oskar 2011 dla samego Jakuba Gila w kategorii "Najlepszy reżyser". * Złoty Oskar 2012 dla "Origami" w kategorii "Najlepsza sklejanka". * Brązowy Oskar 2012 dla "Przygód Nitka i Sznura" w kategorii "Najlepsza komedia". * Srebrny Innos 2012 dla "Origami" w kategorii "Sklejanka". * Srebrny Innos 2012 dla "Arkan Śmierci" w kategorii "Powaga". * Innos Publiczności 2012 dla "Zachcianek Garonda" w kategorii "Komedia". * Brązowy Innos 2012 dla samego Jakuba Gila w kategorii "Reżyser". * Brązowy Oskar 2013 dla "Zachcianek Garonda" w kategorii "Najlepsza komedia". * Złoty Innos 2013 dla "Złego dnia Rangara" w kategorii "Sklejanka". * Innos Publiczności 2013 dla "Złego dnia Rangara" w kategorii "Sklejanka". * Brązowy Innos 2014 dla "Origami" w kategorii "Sklejanka". * Innos Publiczności 2014 dla "Origami" w kategorii "Sklejanka". * Srebrny Innos 2015 dla "Obłąkany" w kategorii "Powaga". * Srebrny Innos 2015 dla samego Jakuba Gila w kategorii "Reżyser". * Srebrny Innos 2016 dla samego Jakuba Gila w kategorii "Najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy" * Innos Publiczności 2016 dla samego Jakuba Gila w kategorii "Najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy" * Brązowy Innos 2016 dla "Zachcianek Garonda 2" w kategorii "Komedia" * Srebrny Innos 2018 dla "Origami w kategorii "Sklejanka" * Złoty Innos 2018 dla "Obłąkanego" w kategorii "Powaga" * Innos Publiczności 2018 dla "Obłąkanego" w kategorii "Powaga" * Brązowy Innos 2018 dla samego Jakuba Gila w kategorii "Reżyser" Ciekawostki * Zawsze utrzymywał, że chciałby zmienić swój nick chociaż nie zrobił tego do tej pory mimo, iż YouTube udostępnił taką możliwość. * Planował stworzyć film poważny z motywami opuszczonego statku i wszechobecnej mgły, ale PaPaTVgmp zrobił to szybciej. * Jest wielkim fanem gry "Fable: The Lost Chapter". Nie skasował jej z komputera, od pierwszego zainstalowania. * Zapoczątkował mem śmiejącego się Kruka, który pojawił się w wielu filmach innych reżyserów. * W okolicach stycznia 2010 pracował nad swoim pierwszym filmem poważnym pd. "Gothic - Przetrwaniec" (który był równocześnie pierwszym jego filmem zmontowanym przy pomocy Sony Vegasa). Film był dostępny na YouTube przez jakiś czas, po czym Jakub go skasował. * Pierwszy epizod jego popularnej serii sklejanek nazywał się po prostu "Gothic Origami"; nową nazwę "Gothic Origami 1" zyskał sobie dopiero w momencie wydania drugiej części. Origami pierwotnie miało być pojedynczym filmem, a nie serią. * Jego ulubioną częścią "Origami" jest epizod 7. Kategoria:Aktorzy dubbingowi Kategoria:Członkowie Mad Goth Kategoria:Reżyserzy